


A Vision Of You And Me

by BohemianGryffindor06



Series: Joger Week 2021 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: By having a pillow fight with Freddie because ofc, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinted smut, John pining after Roger, M/M, Then Roger breaks his bed, hopeless crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGryffindor06/pseuds/BohemianGryffindor06
Summary: John has had a slightly inappropriate crush on Roger pretty much since he'd moved in. But that was fine, he could deal with that. Until Roger goes and breaks his bed, that is...“That’s okay. Could we share your room instead? I erm…I think I might have broken my bed.”John paused, trying to work out if he’d heard that right. “You broke your bed? How?”“Oh, you know how it is,” Roger shrugged, fiddling with the drawstrings on his trousers, his gaze low. “I’ve had that bed since I was a kid, the wooden slats were getting loose, plus…me and Fred had a pillow fight. We might have been jumping more vigorously than I realised at the time.”Day four of Dealor/Joger week.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Joger Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138496
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Joger Week 2021





	A Vision Of You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for swearing and sexual references throughout. Title is a lyric from Jennifer Paige's song Crush, deffo recommend giving that a listen if you've never heard of it.

John turned onto his side with a sigh. He blinked heavily as the moonlight streamed through his thin curtains. He’d tried counting sheep. Tried not thinking at all. Instead, his mind whirled on stubbornly.

He sat up and pushed his hair away from his face, having made a decision.

The flat was shrouded in darkness and quiet enough to hear a pin drop. He fumbled for the bedroom light switch, then the one on in the kitchen, squinting a little as he shuffled towards the fridge.

He carefully shut the door whilst he waited for it to warm through in the microwave. Then he tiptoed back through the flat, only leaving his bedside lamp on. He settled against his bed, grabbed his book and began to read. He’d just got to the part where the dwarves hosted a feast in the hobbit’s house when he heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. He cleared his throat and sat up a little more. “Come in.”

Roger’s head poked through the doorway.

John’s heart skipped a beat as he took in the adorably sleepy look on his face and the way his blonde curls were all dishevelled.

“Bad dream?”

“No, no, I just…” Roger trailed off, stepping into the room. He was only wearing loose pyjama bottoms. Automatically, John’s gaze drifted from his face before he could stop himself. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh. Do you want me to go and warm some milk up? That’s what I’ve just done.”

“That’s okay. Could we share your room instead? I erm…I think I might have broken my bed.”

John paused, trying to work out if he’d heard that right. “You broke your bed? How?”

“Oh, you know how it is,” Roger shrugged, fiddling with the drawstrings on his trousers, his gaze low. “I’ve had that bed since I was a kid, the wooden slats were getting loose, plus…me and Fred had a pillow fight. We might have been jumping more vigorously than I realised at the time.”

John was torn.

He was relieved to hear Roger hadn’t done it by sleeping with some gorgeous girl. But given John’s crush on the blonde, which he’d had for about two years give or take, he was sure them sharing a bed might complicate things.

“Did you at least win?”

Roger looked up at him sheepishly, a grin spreading across his face. “Obviously. I wore Freddie down in the end.”

“Well that’s something.”

“So can I? Bunk with you. You know I don’t snore…too loudly. And if it’ll sweeten the deal, I really meant it when I said about being king of snuggling, Deaks.”

John struggled not to squirm as Roger stared at him all doe-eyed and hopeful. It would be too easy to let Roger slip under the duvet next to him and share in his warmth.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I have to get up early for work.”

“That’s okay. Mum always said I could probably sleep through an Earthquake.”

John hesitated as Roger walked towards him, the light from the lamp playing softly across his features. He could never deny him anything for too long.

“Err…okay. I’ll just finish this, and then I’ll turn my light out.”

He shuffled over, making room for Roger, who immediately climbed in alongside him.

“Thanks Deaky.”

Roger nestled closer, his breath tickling his skin. John’s heart was hammering against his chest, so loud that he was certain Roger would be able to hear it. If he did, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he said—

“Night John.”

John swallowed thickly, scared about moving even slightly and risk disturbing Roger’s comfortable position.

“Night Rog.”

—

John woke to somebody shuffling back against him, sending sparks straight to his crotch. His arms tightened around their waist, tugging them closer automatically. They whined in response, which was enough to wake John more fully. He pulled back as gently as he could, taking his arm away as though he’d been electrocuted.

He must have shifted in the night because now he was the big spoon, nestled around Roger’s body.

To make matters worse, he was achingly hard, with no way of being able to ease the frustration. Not whilst he was trapped between the hard planes of the wall, and Roger’s warm, soft body. He didn’t want to move and risk waking him. Instead, he carefully turned himself away so that Roger wouldn’t wake up pressed against his flatmate’s erection.

John was on the verge of sleep when he felt Roger fidget, mewling quietly. He almost jumped when he felt one of Roger’s legs tangle between his.

_Did doing this still qualify as just being a good friend_?

What sort of person would he be if he made Roger sleep on the sofa? Or worst, in his broken bed?

Even still, being this close to him made John question whether he was overstepping some metaphorical line. Especially given how strongly he yearned for Roger. It felt like he was taking advantage of the situation and it didn’t sit right with him.

—

The following evening, Roger showered, changed into his pyjamas, and popped his head around the doorway just as John was climbing into bed.

“Room for a little one?”

“Is your erm…your bed still broken?”

“ _Yep_ ,” Roger said as he padded into the room and shut the door behind him. “The springs are fucked. I’ll have to save up for a new one, I think.”

“Fair enough,” John said carefully as he set his book aside. “Well, I was just about to head to sleep.”

Roger smiled in response, highlighting his adorable dimples further. “Perfect timing, so was I.”

Just like the night before, Roger curled himself around John like a cat.

And John couldn’t help but think about how easy it would be to get used to it.

—

It went on like that for weeks.

John found himself getting up early even when he didn’t have to, just to avoid any awkward encounters. Frustratingly, his body had continued to be _very_ interested in their sleeping arrangement.

He felt like he was being driven mad with longing. Having Roger so close, but so out of his reach. Sure, there’d been temptation before.

That’s when John would lock himself in his room and get it out of his system, so to speak. Instead, he’d had to make do with a hasty wank in the shower. He could almost imagine Roger waiting for him in bed, his blonde hair all tousled, and his gaze heavy with desire.

Afterwards, the shame would immediately kick in.

It was torture. Feeling Roger’s body pressed against his, the scent of his coconut shampoo lingering against his nose, and knowing all the while that he wasn’t his to touch. It was almost like having something you’ve always wanted shoved in front of your face, but never being truly allowed to have it.

Then there was the night that he’d wake and find Roger grumbling in his sleep, his expression etched with fear, just like when he’d first moved in.

“ _No_ … _don’t leave me…I’m sorry…I won’t do it again_.”

John hated seeing him like that. It made him feel helpless.

He did the only thing he could think of. He’d shuffle closer, brush his hair from his face, and hold him. Reassure him that he was there.

It seemed to comfort him anyway.

He groaned sleepily as he woke to feel Roger’s elbow digging into his stomach. He was laid right up against the wall again. The early morning light drifted through the curtains as John lifted his head enough to see Roger biting his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowed.

John tried to move him, to push him away softly. But it was no use. He wouldn’t budge. With a sigh, he gently shook him and called his name. “Rog…Rog, can you move?”

“ _Deaky_ …”

“Yeah, it’s me, Rog. Can you move over?”

“ _Deaky please_ … _hmm_ … _don’t stop_.”

John froze, his hand rigid against Roger’s shoulder at the way he’d whispered his name so brokenly.

_There was no way_.

No possibility that Roger could have been dreaming about _him_. Certainly not like that. He was straight. Even if he wasn’t, he still wouldn’t have looked twice at him.

He remained awake for most of the night, his mind racing over what he’d heard.

By the time that dawn crept round and they got up, it was like nothing had happened. John jumped in the shower like normal and Roger went about making them both a coffee.

Things remained like that for a while.

Until eventually, it had been a month, and John thought it was probably his responsibility to offer up a solution. He was getting too accustomed to having Roger in his bed, and it wasn’t right.

It was a lazy Sunday morning and neither of them had work.

“Thanks,” John smiled gratefully as Roger passed him over one of the coffees and sat on the sofa, immediately nestling against John’s side.

“Erm, Rog?”

Roger hummed in response as he sipped on his coffee.

“I’ve been thinking. If you’re struggling to save for a new bed, I could lend you a bit?”

Roger seemed to tense against him. “It’s fine. I’ve nearly got enough.”

“Well, I could come with you and pick a new one up? Or help you get rid of your old one?”

“John, I said it’s _fine_ ,” Roger said, his tone cold. “I’ll make sure I’m out of your hair by next week if I’m that much of a nuisance.”

“That’s not what I—”

John broke off uncertainly, trying to understand why Roger sounded so offended by his offer of help.

“I just didn’t want you to feel like you had no other but to sleep in my room whilst you’re waiting to get a new one.”

“Well, it’s comfier than the sofa. And I don’t mind, you’re much easier to sleep with than Freddie. We had to share once because my bed didn’t get here until the morning after we moved in. He was a right fidgeter. I barely got a wink of sleep. And the cheeky git had the gall to moan about how loud _my_ snoring was.”

John hummed sympathetically, despite the fact that was sort of true. He’d always found Roger’s snoring to be oddly endearing, himself.

“Just as long as you don’t feel like you have your own space.”

“Space is overrated,” Roger said with a shrug. “Anyway, I like it. Sleeping with you. Waking up with your arm around me. It’s erm…it’s nice. Makes me feel safe, knowing that you’re there, y’know?”

John felt all giddy at his confession. It wasn’t a declaration of feelings, but it was more than he could ever hope for. Knowing Roger seemed to like sharing a bed just as much.

He watched Roger dip his head to take another sip of his coffee, his cheeks slightly pink. Used the advantage of having him turned slightly away to be brave, for once in his life.

“I erm…I like sleeping with you too.”

Roger set aside his cup with a smile. “Good.”

—

Something felt different when they went to bed that night. To John, at least. Maybe he was imagining it. But Roger seemed even more touchy than normal.

He’d jolted when he felt Roger’s foot brush against his ankle under the table as they ate. Roger had pulled away with a barely audible apology, his cheeks flushed. Then there was the way that he seemed to linger whilst he helped wash up, something he barely ever did, and looking like he was constantly on the verge of speaking, but never doing so.

He tried to read his book whilst Roger was in the shower, but he could barely concentrate. It didn’t help that Roger seemed far longer than normal. He sighed, telling himself to get a grip as he tucked himself in. He kept his eyes closed when he heard the door. Stayed quiet as he felt Roger pull back the covers and slid in next to him.

“Deaky?” Roger whispered softly. “You awake?”

He heard Roger sigh, his breath fanning across his face. John almost startled as he felt his hand brush the side of his face. Roger tucked his hair behind his ear before he pulled away again.

John’s heart was racing. It was such a sweet gesture, and all he could think was how much he yearned for more.

He slowly opened his eyes to drink Roger in, now that his were closed. His blonde hair was nestled around his face, his long eyelashes shadowing the top of his cheeks. Suddenly his eyes flew open, and John felt like he’d been caught in the act.

But Roger didn’t look disgusted. In fact, he seemed almost curious as he shuffled closer, his gaze trailing over John’s face in question.

John noticed how hot his hand was against his skin. Then Roger leaned forwards, capturing his lips against his own. John remained rigid, too scared to breathe, in case he woke up and found that it had all been some wonderful dream.

All too quickly, Roger pulled away, a sad look in his eyes.

“I thought…never mind. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable. I’ll go and sleep on the sofa—”

“No, wait—” John gasped out in a panic, reaching out to stop Roger from moving away any further. He reasoned that if this really was a dream, then he could make the most of it, right?

Roger gazed at him uncertainly as John leaned in and kissed him again. He reacted almost instantly as John tangled a hand into the back of his hair.

It was by far the hottest kiss John had ever had.

He felt sparks of pleasure up and down his spine as Roger shifted closer, enough for John to feel that he was enjoying it just as much.

Roger’s tongue was like fire against John’s. He could taste his toothpaste as he licked into his mouth.

He gave a squeal of surprise as John unexpectedly shifted them so that he was on top. His hands grasped at Roger’s hips as he began to thrust against him. Roger moaned against his ear as John pulled away to press sweet kisses against the base of his neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roger whined throatily, one hand tangling against the back of John’s hair. The other drifting past his waist. “I knew you’d be good. God, I’ve thought about us doing this so much. Wanked off to the idea of it a few times too.”

John shuddered as Roger grasped the outline of his cock through his pyjamas.

“Me too,” John said huskily, pulling back to gaze at Roger through heavy eyelids. “I’ve practically thought about nothing else since you moved in.”

He couldn’t resist leaning in and kissed him again, enjoying the way Roger’s arms tightened around his neck in response.

“Really?” Roger asked breathlessly when they pulled apart again. “Why the fuck did you not say anything sooner? I didn’t have a clue. We’ve wasted so much time.”

He mewled and then gasped as John began to kiss down his throat, before biting the skin there softly. John bit back a moan at the way Roger bucked against him eagerly.

“I could ask you the same thing. Oh well, no sense in wasting anymore.”

It wasn’t the best line John had ever used. But he could barely think straight with Roger looking at him all glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and cherry red lips bruised from their urgent kisses.

He was a vision to behold. A debauched angel if ever John had seen one.

Luckily, Roger didn’t seem to think it was too cheesy, if the way he growled and immediately leaned in to kiss him so intensely—that it made John’s toes curl—was anything to go by.

—

The morning light crept through the curtains of his bedroom as John slowly began to wake. It took him a couple of minutes to recall the events of the night before. With a smile, he leaned in to kiss the back of Roger’s shoulder, his arm tightening around his waist.

Roger mewled in response as he began to gently stir. “Mornin’ Deaks.”

“Morning.”

“What time is it?”

John raised his head enough to see the clock. “Six. I’ve got to get up soon, get ready for uni.”

“Hmm, we’d best make the most of it then.”

John gave a shaky laugh as Roger wiggled his bum against him playfully. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

Roger turned over, giving him a small smile as his hand drifted past John’s waist. “How about I thank you for letting me sleep in here whilst my bed’s been broken? Ignoring the fact that I might be hoping for this to be a more permanent thing.”

John hummed as Roger’s hand dipped into the front of his pyjamas. “Mightn’t you? I’m sure it can be arranged. It’s the least I can do, given that you technically haven’t got a bed anymore.”

Roger kissed his smile away in response.

John was suddenly _very_ thankful for Roger breaking his bed.

—

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I've really loved writing all these different prompts for Joger week. The one tomorrow is a little sadder, so I'm just prewarning you now lol. Anyway, take care everyone, and let me know what you thought of the fic. :) <3


End file.
